


Пожёстче

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Визуал от M до E [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, F/M, Rating: NC17, gintama - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Tsukuyo
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Визуал от M до E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898350
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Пожёстче




End file.
